The Slytherin Prince
by SotMoon
Summary: This is a story I made up, very angsty. You'll just have to read it. Review, please.


**_Slytherin Prince_**

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

**_*~*~*~*_**

**_By: Sot Moon\par_**

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any characters in this fic, in fact._**

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

**_Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this fic, personally I don't even know what it's about yet... he he..._**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

 Well, I thought as I walked through the halls, my last year. The last year of being in Hogwarts. I will Miss it, I thought as I went into my last hour class, Potions. I sat in the back of the classroom and put my feet on the desk, and Smirked as I waited for the others to come in for the class.

It had been exactly one year since the demise of the Great Lord Voldemort. His last stand was in Hogwarts, yes; Voldemort found a way into Hogwarts. No one knew how, but he did. The Great Harry Potter himself went to face Voldemort alone, shooting curses at the Death Eaters. I myself had to fight one death eater for Harry. Yes, I am on the good side. Why? Because Lucius. He killed my mother for wanting to be on the good side of the war. There I was, face to face with Lucius.

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

(Flashback)

"Get out of my way, boy!" Lucius snarled as he tried to move me aside, so he could get to Harry.

"No..." I said in a calm voice. He wasn't going to get away with harmless murders, and him get away with it. Especially after my mum.

"Don't make me punish you like I did your mother!" He spat out viciously.

"You killed her," I snarled back just as deadly as a voice as before. "You killed her just because she wanted to be good... For this you will pay."

I took out my wand and it happened...

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

**_(More flashback stuff)_**

 I never expected for myself to kill him, I thought he'd just kill me, and then go straight to Harry. But... It didn't work out that way...

 I remember, Voldemort, blasting through the doors, into the Great Hall. He looked around with his evil red eyes, and ordered everyone slaughtered. Dumbledore stood at the top of the steps, magic, and power radiated off of him, and the death eaters stepped back in awe, and in surprise of the power from Dumbledore. His voice, flat and calm but with fire in it, radiated his anger, his calm and furious anger.

"Voldemort, you have entered somewhere, where you shouldn't have. You have entered into my domain, and you will be stopped. Suddenly wizards came from down the halls, all the weasleys. Sirius bounded up in the form of a dog and transformed, and stood by Dumbledore.

"Leave." said Dumbledore in cold authority.\par

"Never, not until I kill someone I've been meaning to kill." Voldemort hissed more snake-like than human.

Draco skidded to a halt in front of Dumbledore, he breathed in. He'd been running for a while, to get there. 

 "Go back to hiding." Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing.

 "I'm staying." I said stubbornly.

 Dumbledore just nodded and threatened Voldemort again. Madam Hooch stood by the banister of the stairs, and looked down until...

 Voldemort pointed his wand at Madam Hooch and said in a soft whisper: "Crucio". The air was invaded with the loud and painful screeching of Madam Hooch. The War had begun.

The Great Harry Potter, heard the screaming, and started to take off after the death eaters, but Hermione Granger, his girlfriend held him back.

"Harry, no!" she shrieked, as she tried to hold him back.

" I have to go, Hermione!" Harry bellowed back. "They're going to kill them, and he only wants me!" He struggled loose and tore down the corridor, cursing death eaters as he ran.

Hermione ran after him calling his name, while dodging the endless curses that were being shot around.  When Hermione got there, she gasped in shock, and in sadness.

                    There were dead everywhere... Madam Hooch, Parvati Patil, and Lavender, but some bodies were too mangled to comprehend whom they were.

"Crucio!"  A death eater yelled, and Hermione ran over to where someone screamed in pain; the person was Draco Malfoy.

"D-D-Draco!" she screamed and turned him around. He was unconscious.

Hermione slapped him around the face, but didn't wake him up, she finally remembered something and muttered: "Enervate!"

Draco opened his eyes and said. "Harry's in trouble!" and got up and ran.

 Hermione ran down the stairs and heard, "Turn around Potter." It was Voldemort, and he had his wand, pointed at Harry's back.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Harry turned around, and just when he did, Voldemort smiled cruelly and said "Crucio" Harry dodged the curse, and at the same time, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Dumbledore said "Avada Kedarva!" And Voldemort fell to his knees.

Just as they thought it was all over, Voldemort feebly lifted up his wand, and said two words Draco, Hermione, or anyone would forget. "Avada Kedarva!"  And Harry fell over. He was dead. Voldemort had finally accomplished what he had been waiting for, but with killing Harry, he lost his own life. The war was finally over.

(End of Flashback)

*~*~*~*~*~*

 Today was a bad memory for everyone, Draco thought, as he saw a grief Stricken Hermione walk into the classroom. Ron limped quietly behind her, too still grieving after his long lost friend.

 Ron had been badly injured in the war, and now couldn't walk well.

"Hi Hermione, Ron." I said with a small smile. They smiled in return and sat with 

"How's the Slytherin Prince today?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not good..." I looked at Hermione, and she had silent tears falling down her face. I hugged her, and so did Ron. Snape walked into the room, and said nothing. He just sat at his desk and waited for them to quiet down. As they all sat down, and were silent he stood back up.

"Today is a day, that we all know about, and we don't want to remember," he started off looking first at Hermione, then Ron. "We lost a few lives, but for the better..." Hermione looked outraged, and stood up.

"We lost lives for the better!?" she shrieked.

"Yes, Hermione, calm down..."

"I will not calm down, I lost the love of my life, and you say it was for the better!?"

Hermione took off at a run, and took off towards the astronomy towers. Draco flew out of his chair, and chased off after her. When he got to the astronomy tower, he found Hermione standing on the windowsill, ready to jump.

"Hermione...Don't do it." Draco pleaded silently.

"It's...The only way back to Harry..." She said sadly.

"Hermione... I'm sorry..." 

Hermione sniffled loudly and said, "For what?"

"For all the years, I laughed at you, made fun of you... Called you names... I just wanted you to know this... and..." He trailed off, uncertain of himself. 

"What?" Said Hermione, getting off the windowsill, and standing in front of Draco, looking up into his deep silver eyes. 'How much a person can change, over a year' Hermione thought. 'His eyes used to read nothing, but now they are a pool of emotions'.

"You've made me realize how much I care for you, and..." Draco started to say, but Hermione cut him off with a kiss

"Your my Slytherin Prince..." She whispered, "But Harry will always be my Gryffindor Prince." She said as she ran to the Window, and jumped. 

                    All I could do is watch in horror, as my love jumped out the window. I just calmly walked over to the window, and jumped myself, falling…Falling…Falling… Until… I hit the grass, beside my sweet sweet Hermione, and I grabbed her hand, and then fell into darkness forever.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**(A/N: Am I qualified as mean, now? I hope I'm not... Heh…)**

Here's a really good speech thing. I love it!

****  

**_A friend of mine asked me before I got here, before we were all shipping out, he asked me why I was going off to fight someone else's wars, why do you all think your all hero's? I didn't know what to say at the time, if he asked me now I'd say no, there's no way in hell. Nobody asks to be a hero... It just sometimes turns out that way..._**

****

**Thank you so much, REVIEW!**


End file.
